It's about time
by Moonys
Summary: *WIP* AU! Fem!Harry/RL During the summer holidays between her fourth and fifth year, Rose had a strange vision. Is it possible her parents came back from the dead?
1. Prologue

**Summary**: During the summer holidays between her fourth and fifth year, Rose had a strange vision. Is it possible her parents came back from the dead? And what will they say when they find out she's in love with our favorite werewolf?

**Titel: **It's about time  
**Author**: Moonys  
**Rated:** M because I'm paranoid  
**Pairings:** Rose/Remus, James/Lily, mentioned Lily/Severus,  
**Warning: **AU! Fem!Harry, **mentioned abuse**! Don't like, don't read.  
**Notes: **none.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, duh.

* * *

Prologue

She opened her eyes, but she knew she wasn't wake. She had a vision. Again. Since she witnessed Voldemorts return, every night was literally a nightmare. She was afraid to fall asleep, to see and feel Voldemort. Listen to his horrible voice, witness his violence against innocent muggles or his own subjects. Worst of all, she couldn't escape so easily. She started to scream, to trash around, but only when Sirius hold her and whispering soothing words, she would wake up eventually.

She stood up from the dusty floor, and made her way along a small corridor, she remembered from her vision before her forth year. She could see a faint light from the end of it. For a second she thought about to turn around and just run, wherever she would end up.  
Something was telling her, it would be wise, but she couldn't stop herself from going. Knowing she would find Voldemort, feeling his present, and her scar was burning like someone were stabbing her forehead with a knife.  
She closed her eyes for a second, made another step, and opened them again. Hesitating and carefully she entered the room. Although it was only a version, she was always scared Voldemort could harm her somehow. Sirius might said it's impossible, nut she didn't want to find it out.  
She gasped when she saw Tom and his company. Afraid she would pass out any moment, but too curiose if it was true what she saw, she lend against the wall, simply staring at three people in the bedraggled room.  
"Hello Rose." said Voldemort, and an evil smirk spread upon his lips. "I think you already know my visitors... James and Lily Potter."  
He gesture to her parents who was sitting shocked and bound in magical chains on the floor, on the other side of the dark and dusty room.  
"Rose, RUN! Run and get help!" Lily shouted, and Tom chuckled darkly, still looking at Rose who was overwhelmed by this situations.  
"No." Rose whispered weakly. "This... no. You're.. you're dead..."  
"No. Rose... just get out of here! Get OUT!" James spoke up.  
Rose tried to collect herself. What was this about? Why would Voldemort made a version including her dead parents. It was weird. She was shocked and irritated, wondering what plan he made up. Suddenly a tingle of anger rise in her stomach. Voldemort might be heartless and cruel, but he didn't had the right to, kind of, make fun of her parents.

"What is this cruel joke about?" she hissed at her nemesis.

"Joke? What joke?" he replied innocently as possible. "Can't you remember, Rose? In another version, I told you, if you join me, I would bring your parents back to life. I can understand that you thought I lied, but here's the proof."  
Rose looked at her parents again. They looked anxious and distraught, like Rose felt. They clothes were filthy and sweaty. Pain, anger and distress were written in they face. It hurt Rose to see her parents like this, no matter if they were real or not. She wanted to remember and see her parents like everybody described them: happy and vital. She wouldn't forget this sight soon, and it made her even more angry. Wasn't it enough that he took them away? He was the reason why she would never get them to know, never seeing her as alive as he made up they would be. Now he was torture her with this horrible sight, filling her mind with awful pictures of her parents, trying to make her believing they were back.

"Why?" she simply asked.  
"Why what?" Voldemort asked.  
"Why are you doing this? We both know they're dead, and you cannot bring the dead back. So why are you doing this to me?" still her voice was only barely a whisper.  
"I see. So you still don't believe me." he said and chuckled. "Up!" he commanded at James direction.  
James hesitated and Voldemort shot him a glare.  
"Cru-" he started, but before he said one of the most feared word in the wizarding world, James jumped on his feet.  
"Change!"  
James looked pitiful at Rose. "Just run. Don't care about-"  
"Change, I said!"  
Rose just stared at her father. She knew what Voldemort wanted from him, but it wasn't possible, was it? James sighed one last time, and started to change into Prongs. A very big and somewhat tired looking stag was standing in front of her. The stag made two steps in her direction and nuzzled his snout carefully on her cheek, like he wanted to repeat what he said before.

"Enough." said Voldemort and pointed his wand at James. "Change back and go back to the mudblood."  
Under other circumstances, Rose had jumped at the Slytherin's throat, for insulting her mother like this, but she was simply too shocked and irritated to so anything at all.  
"Well Potter," Voldemort told her. "It's up to you. Join me or I kill you parents again... and your friends."  
"You can't..." she croaked.  
"I can't? Do you think I don't have the heart to do it?" he chuckled about this own _joke_. "Or do you think you're save at Number 12 Grimmauld Place?"  
He was laughing now, while she just stared in shock at him. This has to be a nightmare, not a version. He can't know that, right?  
Everything around her turned black, and a few seconds later, she opened her eyes, finding herself in her bed.  
"No. It's not possible..." she whispered and getting a tired hooting from Hedwig in respond.

* * *

xoxo  
_Moonys_


	2. It's about time to leave

Chapter 1 - It's about time to leave

Rose laid shivering in her bed, her eyes wide open. Still too shocked to move, she was still wondering if what she was was a very realistic dream or a disturbing vision. She took a deep breath and collect her thoughts. There were some unequivocal evidences that this was a vision. Her scar was burned like hell, she felt Voldemort's presents, and this feeling of waking up in a dream.  
But seeing her parents alive made her doubt it all.  
Back in her mind, she heard Dumbledore saying that nobody can bring people back from the dead, and though Voldemort was a very powerful (and mad) wizard, she couldn't believe that he found a way to a accomplish, what thousandth of witches and wizards already tried to master.  
She turned her head to the right, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 5.30 am, just a half hour, before the next order meeting started. She crawled out of her bed, and decided to tell it either Dumbledore.  
No matter if her parents are really back or not, she had to inform the Order about this at least.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, when he saw his far too pale godchild walking into the kitchen.  
Several eyes were staring at her, and suddenly she felt awkward. "Can I talk to Dumbledore?" she asked Sirius.  
"Another vision?" he asked concerned. Rose only nodded weakly and Sirius gave her in a huge hug. He informed her that the headmaster would be there every minute and tried to sooth her. She sat down on a chair between Sirius and Kingsley who was also eyeing her concerned. Remus, who was sitting across her, asked her if she liked to have a sandwich, and Rose nodded solemnly. When Remus served her her breakfast, and slightly brushed her hands, both brushed. Rose could swear she heard a small chuckle from Sirius, but didn't think further of it.  
Halfway through her sandwich and a lot of questions from the Order if she was really sure if she was okay, they heard the front door was opened and closed again. Sirius squeezed her shoulder gently to gain her attention, she was given to a nice chat with Remus until then. He nodded to the door and Rose understood.

"Good morning, Rose." Dumbledore greeted. "I didn't thought I would see you so early in the morning. What is the matter for this?"  
"I had another vision last night. I... Voldemort knows about Grimmauld Place, sir." she said.  
"But that can't be possible!" for the first time, Rose heard something like a shocked undertone in his voice. "Are you sure, my girl?"  
"I'm pretty sure. He..." she stopped, wondering if she should mentioned her parents. "He said he would kill my... friends, and asked me if I thought he can't, because I think I'm save at number 12 Grimmauld Place."  
The infamous twinkle in his eyes vanished abruptly. "Would you go up and wake your friends, please? Tell them they should pack. Only things which are really necessary, and come down as fast as possible." he replied and hurried in the kitchen, closing the door behind him.  
Rose did as told, and 20 minutes later, six teenager were standing in front of the kitchen door.  
"But it's not possible!" Hermione said for like the hundredth time in five minutes.  
"I know..." Rose muttered. She looked down at the floor, and hoped her friends just thought she was tired. In fact she wasn't tired at all, her guilty conscience made sure of it. It wasn't right to do not tell Dumbledore about her parents, and she knew that, but she was just too afraid the headmaster hadn't take her serious if she had told him the whole truth.  
The door opened and Moody told them to come in. They sat down and looked prying and tense at Dumbledore. The elder man's face looked serious and older as usual, which kind of scared them.  
"As you most certainly know," he said towards his students. "had Rose a vision last night, in which Voldemort told her the location of our Headquarters. Because of this, the house isn't save any more, and we decided to split up in small groups, to spend the rest of the holidays at different places. This means for you, the Weasleys and Miss Granger will go back to the burrow, while Rose will stay with Sirius and Remus."  
"But-" Ron started to protest, but Dumbledore held his hand up to stop him.  
"I know you want to spend the holidays together, and I can understand this very well. Although it's too dangerous, and I hope you understand it. As soon as everybody left the house, I will try to find another accommodation as Headquarters; And I'll make sure it big enough for you, to spend the rest of the time together." The students nodded defeated.

The noise of rumbling people in the hallway woke Mrs. Black up, who was screaming her insultings toward them. This time no one took care of it. Everybody was to busy to finding they suitcase, trip over someone else suitcase or just trying to realise what just happened... like Rose, who was so lost in thoughts, she didn't even notice Remus talking to her about where they were going.  
"Rose? Did you even listen to me?" he asked the blank-faced girl. When she didn't respond, he shook her softly until Rose was looking at him. "What? Um... Excuse me, I need to talk to Dumbledore again."  
The whole time she was wondering to tell him, and now she decided to do. Maybe... she doesn't even dare to wish it, but maybe her parents are really alive. Imagine what it means if she doesn't tell anyone. If they're alive, they could be rescued, but if she doesn't tell anyone, just because she's afraid to be called crazy or get told Voldemort made it up to fool her, she would never forgive herself.  
"Professor, there's something I need to tell you. In..." _Just do it_, she thought. "In my vision... my parents were alive. My father even changed into Prongs and... I think you should know that."  
The headmaster frowned and looked emphatically in her eyes. Lather this year, she should learn that he used Occlumency at her in this moment. He nodded and walked over to Kingsley who seems to be planning something with Mad-Eye.  
"Rose, what are you waiting for? We need to go!" said Sirius and pushed her gently towards the door.  
"Where are we going anyway?" she asked.  
"Well," Sirius said and suddenly seems to be uncomfortable. She knew that reaction. He always acted like that, when he had to tell her something, he wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Sometimes she wondered if he thought she would hate her, if she doesn't like what he'd said.  
_Note to self: I need to change that._  
"We'll go to the Potter summer cottage..." he said and looked sheepishly at her.  
"Doesn't that means _I_ have a summer cottage?" she asked perplexed.  
"Sort of." Remus answered for Sirius, who looked even more uncomfortable after her last question. "Until you turn 17, it belongs to your guardian. Sirius."  
Remus wanted to add something, but McGonagall interrupted him. "It's about time to leave!" she said and motioned the crowd through the door.


	3. It's about time to listen to my heart

Two weeks pass by, since Rose, Sirius and Remus moved into the Potter's Summer Cottage. Rose was sitting outside under a big willow, reading a book Remus burrowed her, while Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room, watching her out of the window and wonder what was going on with her. Since they're arrived Rose barely talked to them, and the men started to worry about her.  
It was two days before the full moon and Remus sense were sharp. He could almost smell that Rose felt uncomfortable, but he had no idea why, though. Like Rose's emotions, he could smell how insecure Sirius was.  
"Do you think she's mad? First I didn't told her about the Order stuff, and now she found out about the heritage." The animagus asked concerned.  
"You know you wasn't allowed to tell her anything, and she has to accept that, and I know she does. Though, I'm not sure about the heritage, but she'll tell us eventually. I know that. Just give her some time."  
Sirius only nodded absently and didn't mention it again.

* * *

Rose woke up with a start. Another vision from Voldemort with her parents, let her heart hammer against her ribcage. She looked around, hoping to find Sirius who would calm her, but the man wasn't there. With shaking legs she stood up and attempt to go to her godfather. She knew it is was childish. No 14 soon 15 year old girl would go in the middle of the night to her godfather, and whine about having a nightmare. She stopped at the doorknob and thought about to go back to bed, telling Sirius and Remus in the morning. After a few seconds she just opened the door and scraped the thought. Sirius would like to know, she told herself, and if she was honest with herself, in moment like this, she just wanted to be selfish and have someone to calm her, regardless how old she is, even if it's childish. Her whole life was about she has to do, what she has to be and what other people await from her, so why not being selfish when it's about her dreams at least?  
She opened the door, slipped in and closed it as quite as possible. She turned around and gasped.  
"Rose?" a tired voice asked.  
"I'm sorry Remus. I wanted to go to Sirius, but I-"  
"Why? What's wrong? Come here." Remus sat up in his bed, a short flick with his wand light up a candle on the bed stand.  
Rose walked slowly to the bed, blushing with every step a little more. She sat down and Remus laid an arm around her shoulder to hold her tight. She laid her head on his shoulder and .  
"Nightmare or vision?" he asked softly while stroking her shoulder with his thump.  
"Vision." she mumbled.  
Remus remind silence for a few minutes to let her calm down, before he asked what it was about.  
"Voldemort. He..."  
"He what, Rose?" he asked gently, but Rose buried her face deeper in his pyjama. He pulled her almost in his lap and hold her tight. With one hand he draw circles on Rose back, which send a shiver down her spine.  
"Do want to to talk about it tomorrow?"  
Rose nodded slightly, trying to enjoy the last moments in his arms. "You can sleep here if you want to." he offered her and Rose agreed happily.  
Remus turn off the candle and laid down. Rose crawled under the covers as close to Remus as possible without being too suspicious of hoping he would hold her during her sleep, but it seems like the werewolf had his own plans. Again he pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her slim body.

She nuzzled her head against his neck, and Remus couldn't hold back a smile. Rose wasn't asleep but felt like dreaming. Never before she felt so prosperous, so safe, so loved. It was like she always imagined it. Just being hold by Remus. Just feeling that the, otherwise more reserved, werewolf just opened his heart and let her in. His feeling for her might be fatherly, and she knew that, like she knew it was wrong to take advantage of this situation, but she couldn't stop herself. Her lips brushed his skin, planting stealthy kisses right above collarbone, and she felt him shivering. Remus pulled her even tighter against his body.  
"Rose..." his husky voice broke the silence. "We can't." He lifted her chin until she was looking in his amber eyes. They faces way too close for Remus moral side.  
"It's too dangerous." he whispered, though the wolf inside him screamed for more.  
_Why? Just why now? Why not in a week or last week? Why around full moon?_ He thought almost bitterly. He wanted her, well, the werewolf wanted her.  
Remus knew Rose was attracted to him. He could sense it while he was teaching at Hogwarts, but he hoped it was only a stupid little teenager crush and she'd grew out of it. Three weeks ago, when she came to Grimmauld Place, he knew she never grew out of it, and she probably never would. Every touch, every smile, ever glance was painfully full of love. Why painfully? Because it torn him apart.  
After being a werewolf for nearly forty years, he resigned that nobody will love him, and it might sounds silly to you, but he had swore to himself, even if someone would bother loving him more like a friend, he wouldn't start a relationship. Not only that he didn't wanted to be a burden to the might only person who loves him, the main reason was that he didn't wanted to hurt anybody.  
To hold on this mindset was easier said than done, after he started to teach at Hogwarts. A part of him immanently fell in love with Rose, while the other part was cursing his stupid heart.

And now she laid in front of him. He couldn't remember pulling her so close, but hell, he wouldn't let her go again. She looked puzzling at him, her sweet red lips slightly open. Remus was caught in a dream and a nightmare at the same time.  
"Why? Is it because-" She whispered.  
"It's too dangerous." He replied.  
She sighed disappointed against his lips. He never felt before such a shiver down his spine. Did he really just dumped this amazing girl, though she wanted the same?  
_Screw moral, it's about time to listen to my heart_ he thought, pinned on the bed and kissed her firmly.  
She melted immanently and lend into the kiss. Both didn't wanted it to stop, but the need of air made Remus broke the kiss first. She laid there, still under him, panting.

"It's so wrong." He growled against her bruised lips.  
Rose wanted to say something, afraid he would end this beautiful moment too soon, but only moaned when he kissed and gently bite and nipping the soft skin on her neck. Rose freed one hand and run it down on his back, before she let it slip in his pants.

Remus knew he had to stop it right now, before things becoming worse. To say he was flattered by Rose attempt to seduce him was understated, but she simply didn't knew what she was doing when what would happen if they don't stop.  
Again, it was easier said than done. Alone her scent made him high-headed, and he wanted everything but ending this.  
Well, luckly the next thing that happened made him stop but regret the whole thing, though. He felt the wolf overtook, and before he knew, he bite her... this time harder, until blood stream out of a little wound. Rose cringed.

"Remus?" She asked, apparently afraid.  
"I... I marked you..." he said startled.

"Marked?"  
"Yes. As my mate."

* * *

"We have to do something."  
"We can't! We can't, James!" Lily cried against his chest.  
Suddenly a loud crash and several voices came from downstairs. Maybe they're wasn't as lost as they thought.


End file.
